


Mens sana in corpore sano

by 7iris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A sound mind in a sound body. </em>
</p>
<p>Lu is the best player Eddie has ever switched with. His body is amazing — the conditioning, the flexibility, the reflexes. Eddie’s never felt anything on that level before. Which is slowly becoming a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mens sana in corpore sano

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr.

It's a goalie thing, for training purposes.

The way it's supposed to work is the muscle memory of the more experienced player helps the younger guy feel what the right positioning and reaction is, and the veteran can help tweak the stance of the rookie, can feel where he’s out of position or holding himself wrong.  
  
It’s just an hour every week or so. Eddie is used to it by now, used to relaxing and letting the body he’s wearing take over, used to the weirdness of watching his own body in goal.  
  
Lu is the best player Eddie has ever switched with. His body is amazing — the conditioning, the flexibility, the reflexes. Eddie’s never felt anything on that level before. Which is slowly becoming a problem.  
  
For all the dirty jokes in juniors about this or that veteran being _inside_ you, Eddie’s never had a problem being polite and professional in other people’s bodies. But now, he finds himself jerking off thinking about being in Lu’s body, the smooth power of the push across the crease, the impossible stretch of his butterfly. He thinks about all the positions Lu could fuck him in, whether he’s wearing Lu’s body or his own.  
  
He thinks maybe he shouldn’t, because he’s starting to develop a kind of Pavlovian response to being in Lu’s body. He has to concentrate at the end of practice, to make sure he doesn’t give Lu’s body back in an, um, inappropriate condition.  
  
But it’s only an hour, he can live with it.  
  
*  
  
They do a scrimmage with their bodies swapped. It’s hard, fast hockey, three-on-three, and Eddie is feeling good when it’s done. The forwards are still milling around at center ice when he leaves the goal. He pulls off his mask, and at at the other end of the ice, Lu is doing the same thing.  
  
Eddie’s grinning at Lu trying to shake out his own short hair, so he doesn’t see Henrik wind up and take the shot at the empty net. He hears it ping off the post, though, a split-second before the puck cracks into Lu’s head right above his ear.  
  
Lu stumbles, goes to one knee.  
  
Henrik curses in Swedish and skates straight to Lu. A trainer is on the ice immediately, dropping down next to Lu.  
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Henrik says.  
  
“I’m all right,” Lu says.  
  
Eddie skates up, stops short.  
  
“Sorry,” Henrik says to Eddie.  
  
Lu snorts. “You should be, your shot’s supposed to be better than that.”  
  
The trainer helps Lu up. “We’re going to clean that bleeding up and do a concussion test,” he says.  
  
Eddie nods. Lu grimaces.  
  
Lu doesn’t pass the concussion test.  
  
Which is a problem, because they’re not supposed to switch back if one of them has a concussion.  
  
“Sorry,” Eddie says, even though he’s not sure what he’s apologizing for. Not having a thick enough skull?  
  
Lu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t sweat it, kid. It was an accident.”  
  
They send Eddie home with Lu, since he needs someone to keep an eye on him to look for vomiting or passing out. And Lu is probably concerned about letting his body go wandering around without his supervision.  
  
By the time they get to Lu’s place, it’s the longest Eddie’s ever spent in someone else’s body. He’s starting to get used to it. It’s starting to feel like his body, instead of that ever-so-slight sense of being out of place that usually comes with the swap.  
  
Eddie takes his shoes off in the front hall, and realizes (1) he has to piss, and (2) there are going to be a huge number of things he’s going to have to do in Lu’s body that he’s never done before. They always switch back before they even shower, and now they’re stuck for at least twenty-four hours.  
  
Lu takes one look at his face and starts laughing. “Don’t worry about it, okay? We see each other in showers all the time. It’s not like I’ve got a surprise down there. You know where the bathroom is.”  
  
Eddie makes a face, but he heads for the bathroom. He avoids Lu’s reflection in the mirror. It takes him a minute to work himself up to unzipping Lu’s pants (oh god) and easing Lu’s dick out (ohhh god).  
  
After a few false starts, Eddie manages to piss. He flushes and makes sure to wash Lu’s hands.  
  
While he’s standing there, it occurs to him that Lu is going to have to do the same things to Eddie’s body. Which is both reassuring and vaguely horrifying.  
  
*  
  
Lu goes to bed early, because he’s not supposed to watch TV or use a computer, and Eddie does the same.  
  
He knows where he is when he wakes up. His body feels stiffer than usual, sore in places he’s not used to. Eddie stretches slowly, carefully under the covers. He wonders if this is what he has to look forward to when he gets to be Lu’s age.  
  
It turns out Lu still gets morning wood.  
  
Eddie gets into the shower before it warms up, which takes care of that problem at least. He soaps up quickly. After a brief internal debate, he washes Lu’s cock and balls, scrubs a washcloth between the cheeks of his ass. His face feels hot, and it almost undoes the effects of that first shock of cold water.  
  
He wonders if Lu is having this problem in his shower, and shuts the water and that train of thought off in a hurry.  
  
*  
  
Eddie gets the start in Lu’s body. They have to get special permission; the NHLPA stopped the practice of letting starters play in back-ups’ bodies, and now you’re not supposed to play swapped unless there are extenuating circumstances.  
  
Eddie wears Lu’s pads and mask, and they get one of Eddie’s nameplates off the back of his jersey to sew onto Lu’s.  
  
Lu watches the game from the press box. He gives Eddie a quick helmet tap when he leaves the locker room.  
  
Eddie scuffs up his crease and concentrates on his breathing. Finally, he turns and faces the other end of the ice. He cycles through a few deep breaths, and just — lets go, lets Lu’s training take over everything.  
  
It works. Eddie knows he’s not actually playing as well as Lu would have, but he finds his zone, makes enough stops, and they come out with the win. When the last buzzer sounds and they’re still  on top, Eddie feels a surge of relief and joy. Everyone comes out to give him his head pats, and Eddie is happy to get off the ice.  
  
He’s so relieved he didn’t fuck everything up that it takes him until he’s mostly out of Lu’s pads to notice he’s half-hard. He feels himself flush. Lu’s body is still lit up from the win, adrenaline fizzing in his veins. His muscles feel warm and loose, his skin extra sensitive. He finishes undressing and showers in a hurry.  
  
Lu’s in the room when Eddie comes out of the showers. Eddie avoids his eyes, agonizingly conscious of the drag of the towel over his dick. Lu tips his head to the side, curious, and then Lu’s slow, dirty smile slides across his own face.  
  
Eddie faces Lu’s stall and gets dressed as fast as he can. He feels like Lu is watching him the whole time.  
  
Eddie grabs his coat and remembers that he drove in with Lu. Shit. Lu’s waiting by the door.  
  
He gives Eddie another grin, but all he says is, “Ready to go, kid?”  
  
Eddie nods, and Lu tosses him the keys.  
  
In the car, Lu says, “That was a great game. You did really good.”  
  
“Thanks,” Eddie says, and tries not to squirm.  
  
Eddie’s still keyed up when they get back to Lu’s place. It hits him like this, too, sometimes, after a good game or a bad game, restless energy under his skin. If he were in his own body, he would jerk off. But he can’t do that in Lu’s body.  
  
(Lu’s body disagrees, his dick twitching at the thought, and Eddie doesn’t know if that’s him or Lu.)  
He’ll just…take a cold shower and try to meditate.  
  
“Feeling the game?” Lu asks, as Eddie reaches for the door to the guest room.  
  
Eddie jumps, tries not to look guilty. “Um.”  
  
“I know what it’s like,” Lu says. “You want a hand with that?”  
  
Eddie lets out a tiny, inarticulate noise.  
  
Lu smiles again, slow, a lot of teeth. “You’re not gonna give me my body back with blue balls, are you?”  
  
This is, objectively, a terrible idea, but wow, does Eddie want it. And if Lu’s offering…He shakes his head slowly.  
  
“Good,” Lu says. He reaches around Eddie and opens the door, nudges Eddie into the room.  
  
Lu flips the light next to the bed on, just a soft, dim glow. He starts taking his suit off. He catches Eddie’s gaze, lifts his eyebrows. _Well?_  
  
Eddie shivers, and starts stripping. He folds the jacket carefully over the back of the arm chair next to the window, and catches the flicker of Lu’s amused smile.  
  
When he’s down to just his boxers, Lu says, “Go lay down.”  
  
Eddie does. He’s completely hard now, tenting the fabric of Lu’s boxers. Lu sits down on the edge of the bed. It’s weird, looking up at his own face looking back at him, completely different than practice.  
  
“Close your eyes,” Lu says.  
  
It’s easier in the dark behind his eyelids.  
  
Lu slides his cock out through the slit in his boxers. Eddie hears the slick sound of Lu licking his palm, and then Lu’s hand is wrapped around his cock.  
  
It’s — a cock is a cock, right? It shouldn’t feel this different, but it does. Lu’s cut and Eddie’s not, maybe that’s it. Lu’s dick feels both more and less sensitive — his hand is too rough, it doesn’t slide smoothly down the length of it. But Lu rubs his thumb over the head in a way that would make Eddie wince if he tried it on himself, and it just feels amazing.  
  
Eddie’s hips jerk, pushing up into Lu’s grip, wanting more.  
  
Lu jacks him dryly a couple more times, then Eddie feels Lu’s breath across the head of his dick. He lets out an embarrassing, pleading noise.  
  
Lu laughs, and then he’s swallowing Eddie’s dick all the way down. Eddie clenches his hands in the sheets so he doesn’t grab Lu’s hair. It’s all he can do not to thrust up into Lu’s mouth.  
  
It’s slick enough now, messy with spit and precome. Eddie’s breathing fast and shallow. He’s right on the edge, that burning tension building up since the end of the game.  
  
Lu pulls off with a wet, obscene pop. “Nice gag reflex,” he says, approvingly, and Eddie flushes even harder. “Hey, pinch your nipples, okay?”  
  
Eddie pries one eye open and gives Lu a dubious look.  
  
“Trust me,” Lu says.  
  
He takes his cock back in his mouth, and fuck it, Eddie is willing to trust him. He twists one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It’s like a bolt of lightning straight to his dick. He lets out a strangled moan and his shoulders curl up off the bed.  
  
Lu makes a smug, told-you-so-noise around his cock. Eddie’s fingers tighten and he comes down Lu’s throat.  
  
Lu swallows, neater and less choke-y than Eddie ever is. Eddie floats on the warm rush of it, until his heart is beating a little slower.  
  
He turns his head to look at Lu. “Hey, can I—?” He waves vaguely at Lu’s crotch.  
  
“If you want,” Lu says neutrally.  
  
Eddie rolls his eyes and squirms over onto his belly. Of course he wants.  
  
Lu flops onto his back obligingly. Eddie pulls his boxers all the way off, and wraps his hand around his cock.  
  
It feels solid and familiar in his hand, even if the angle is not quite right. He strokes his cock a couple of times, then slides the head of it into his mouth. He knows what he likes: a lot of spit, a little tiny brush of teeth, and two fingers in his ass.  
  
Lu’s breathing is getting ragged. Eddie slips a couple of fingers into his mouth alongside Lu’s dick and nudges Lu’s thighs wider.  
  
He rubs his wet fingertips over Lu’s asshole, then pushes in. Lu hisses in a breath. Eddie lifts his head and curls his fingers, looking for the right spot.  
  
When he finds it, Lu lets out a startled shout and comes all over his stomach. Eddie rubs his fingers over that spot, pulling a few last spurts of come out of him, until Lu starts to squirm.  
  
He eases his fingers out, and moves to lie down next to Lu. Lu gives a long, slow, satisfied stretch.  
  
“Damn, you’ve got some surprises in you, kid,” Lu says, and Eddie feels a hot shiver of embarrassment and smugness. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”


End file.
